NCIS Undercover
by Chandniwrc
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo started new life. He was born just four years ago. What secret he's hiding? Will he let Gibbs and rest the team in? Who's after him or better to ask - who's after Logan Cale?  NCIS/DA crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Miss me? Well, I'm back with old story. I'm ****writing this story with my friend - Yarrow. We started writing it after we saw some fan movie on You Tube that was crossover between NCIS and Dark Angel. Of course, we both saw Dark Angel and we love NCIS so... well... it was my crazy thing. But we took only a few things from DA. So, if you want to know what secret it's in this story and what we borrowed both form NCIS and DA just tell us, 'cause we need to know if you like it and want more and if there is any point in translating the rest of this story.**  
**Love Chandni and Yarrow :***

**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

He quickly put on black leather jacket, threw last few things to the backpack and for the last time looked around the place, that was his home. He threw a backpack on his shoulder and grabbed his travel bag in hand. He walked into the living room. He took car keys from the table and walked out the door not even closing it behind himself.

He knew that they'll come in here and he will be watching it from afar. He loaded backpack and bag to the car, turned the key in the ignition and drove along the empty street in the middle of Rota.

He glanced at his watch. Almost one a. m.

After ten minutes they'll enter into his house. How did it happen, how did they managed to trace him? He was always careful. From his jacket pocket he took photograph depicting a young, beautiful woman. Her dark, curly hair fell on slender shoulders.

"Maxi" he whispered.  
She was gone forever.  
Leaving only memories.  
He put the picture back into his jacket pocket and stopped the vehicle at the Castillo de Luna.

The castle at night looked wonderful. He knew that he's seeing the city for the last time. He pulled out the cell and chose the number. He waited until someone answered.

"Hello?" he heard a typical British accent and pressed one on the keyboard. After a moment he heard powerful explosions through the speaker. He hang up and moved on towards the airport.

He got out and looked at the starry sky.  
He loved to watch night sky on the warm nights with Maxi. They sat on the beach, sand hot from the sun. He remembered how wonderful she smelled and the softness of her skin. Her hand in his.

But that was past.  
Maxi is dead and he must die for the world, or rather Logan Cale must die.

He took the luggage and went to the airport. He already booked the ticket a few hours earlier. He knew that they will find him.  
But they didn't.  
He pulled out the documents and for the last time he looked at the city where he was born and lived for twenty-four years. He didn't think that he ever would have done this, although he was prepared.

- Bye Maxi - he whispered boarding the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**We're**_** very sorry that this took so long to prepare, but we had work and studies so... you know. Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts - they help a lot. And they're much appreciated.  
So, enjoy and tell us what do you think of it;)**_  
_**Love, Chandni&Yarrow.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**4 years later**

Dark, heavy clouds hung gloomily over the city, promising the long awaited rain. Stuffy, hot air gave no rest to the residents of the city throughout the whole day. And now, when cool and blissful night came, people looked forward the salutary rain that would wash away the dirt and oppressive stench of the tiring day.

Baltimore.  
One of the twenty largest cities in the U.S., with three universities, naval base, numerous museums, art galleries, houses and churches from the eighteenth and nineteenth century. Actually, the city like many others in this huge country. But his true pride, that distinguished Baltimore from other cities, was USS Constellation, moored in the Inner Port. The one and only sailing ship of the United States launched since the period of civil war.

The city was good to live in, like any other city truth to be told, except that Anthony really liked this place. It was easier to blend in the crowd and simply disappear. Although people here were just the same as they were in other big cities of US. Pace of life was quick, they stood in queues, bought the same products at the neighbouring supermarket... Sometimes someone was missing. Sometimes someone had been murdered, and occasionally, someone simply jumped out of the window ...

Police car stopped by the roadside and a young man got out of it, looking a bit like that average guy from the boysband. Slicked back, dark blond hair was probably stylized with a help of the gel. He wore green polo shirt, which emphasized the perfect shade of his eyes, and black pants. Darker tan testified more about the natural sunlight than visiting a Solarium, but today you could never been sure.  
A smile never left his face. He carelessly threw his backpack on the shoulder and said to the driver:  
"Thanks Frank"  
"Take care of yourself, kid" replied older man without getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow" he added, then drove off in his own way.

"Yeah ... " he sighed, adjusting the backpack that threatened to fall from his shoulder. He couldn't get rid of this strange feeling that something was about to happen tomorrow, something that will affect his life for good. The thing was, that he wasn't entirely sure to what an extend, and recently, he just wasn't particularly fond of surprises.

He went ahead with nonchalant step, constantly looking at the overcast streamed blue sky. On his way, he passed rushing people, who almost run, to escape the storm. His house was close enough, there was no need to rush for him. He cut the street briskly, not wanting to become a victim of a careless driver. He turned to the gate of an old house, after a while he found himself in a stairwell leading to his apartment located on the second floor.

Shutting the door behind him, he carelessly threw a backpack on the floor, turning on the answering machine on his way to the fridge. Between "beeps" he managed to get a hold of a bottle of beer, pleasantly cool against his hand.

Beep. "Hey man, you're still on for today? Trey is preparing a damn good party, he invited hot cheeks. You must be there dude..." he heard the first message and casually looked at his watch. He belched loudly, then again, for a good measure. He didn't want to go anywhere today. He knew that if he left now, tomorrow he wouldn't be able to get out of the bed and as a result he'd be late for work. Not to mention massive hangover. Even family's patented remedy for a hangover wouldn't have helped. He sighed. No, no parties for him. Not tonight.

His train of thought was stopped by another message.  
Beep. "Anthony, this is Uncle Louie. I hope everything is alright. I remember of today's anniversary... you haven't called for several months. Margaret sends her love. Give us a ring, anytime..." he sighed heavily.  
He thought he already forgot about that painful even or at least thought that it doesn't hurt this much anymore. On the other hand, he couldn't be angry with his uncle. It was thanks to him, after all, that he was here.  
He turned on the TV with remote control, which was on the table. Then he left his bottle of beer, half empty, or maybe half full, and went to take a shower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About six p.m. alarm went of, waking him up effectively. Annoying sound. He tried to switch it off, with few smacks, then managed to untangle himself from sheets on his bed, muttering curses under his breath as he did so.  
His hair was a mess, like each morning when he went to bed right after the shower. How many times he repeated it himself, not to fall asleep with wet hair, not to fall asleep with wet hair ...

He narrowed his sleepy eyes as he stared at himself in the mirror, at the same time wondering how did he managed to cross the distance from his bed to the sink. But it was soon forgotten as twenty minutes later he jogged through General Sam Smith Park, wearing a loose shirt and short gray shorts.

When he decided that he ran a sufficient distance, he stopped and bent over to calm down his breath. He checked the time. Time to work, he thought, but it was still plenty of time till 8 am.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi all! We're back with new chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts - they help a lot. We hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Well... to find out where we're going with this you just need to be patient and tell us what you're thinking about this chapter :D**  
**see ya!**  
**Chandni&Yarrow**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"DiNozzo! Move your ass! How long we can wait for you!" raged his captain, Phil Smith. He just arrived at work, and already on a good morning all hell broke loose. Like for once there could be just nice and calm. Unfortunately, wrong business - he sighed to himself, but what else could he  
expect? After all he didn't joined pacifists.

"What's the fuss, Frank?" he asked, sitting behind his desk. "They all got up on the wrong foot, or what?"  
"Oh, Kiddo" Frank moaned from above the papers, which he was reviewing He was already older man with honest face, but heavily lined, and often poorly shaved. He had dark circles under his eyes, which inevitably testified that for last few days he didn't sleep too well. Too much work, coffee, and stress - Tony summed up quickly, approaching boss's desk.  
"We have a triple murder. Young woman and two military men. Old man is raging" he said emphatically, looking at the supervisor's office "because NCIS wants to take it under its jurisdiction, and the media are eager to sink their teeth into us ... Back to the case, the woman was probably the mistress of Senator Franklin. It's going to be really nervous job. I hate politicians" Frank sighed, rubbing his tired face.  
"NCIS?" He looked suspiciously at his partner. He didn't hear about them before, could it be some new separate agency? There were so many of them: DEA, FEMA, FBI, EPA, NSA, CSS, LEO, DOD, DIA, CIA, PETA, FETA... this country just loved acronyms... or printed letters.

When he couldn't sleep at night, in his mind he listed those names, alphabetically, beginning with A. In mid-D, more or less, he was asleep.  
"Navy feds" quickly explained Frank. "You are here only for two years, so you don't know much yet. They take cases like this, Semper Fi and stuff, internal issues. Everything will be fine if it Silver haired Fox won't arrive.

"Silver haired fox?" Tony frowned again, wondering if he didn't understand some slang used for years in the office. Intrigued, he waited for an explanation, but he never got it, and at least in the way he expected it.  
"God damn" He heard a silent curse from colleague standing at the coffee machine. He looked in the same direction, but saw only two agents going to the captain's office. His attention was immediately drawn to shapely, beautiful woman with brown hair falling to her shoulders, in black skirt, a little before the knee, and matching shirt, gently emphasizing her ...values. She was accompanied by a man, probably in a similar age to Frank's. His hair was cut as per regulations, as in the military. Tony winced and instinctively combed his longer hair with his hand. Good thing he didn't enlist. A similar hairdo on his head probably wouldn't look too becoming. But on the other hand, he would save some money on the shampoo.

He looked again at the duo walking down the hall. Moreover, he wasn't the only one. Several other workers also send curious glances in the direction of the man, but the stern look from Fox successively send them back to their jobs. In turn, said agent decisively headed to the captain's office.  
After about ten minutes of the conference behind closed doors, Captain Smith came out of his office, accompanied by two agents.

"Listen" began firmly captain, and in the entire office fell absolute silence. "We made a deal with NCIS. They won't take over this case, they prefer to cooperate, because the issue is quite complicated. Needless to say, the scandal is in the air... Frank, you and your people will help them. Keep an eye on everything, especially the Kid" commanded the captain in a tone that brooked no objection, then disappeared behind the doors of his office. Tony rolled his eyes. He worked here for two years, and they still treated him like a complete amateur, who in addition was born yet for two years he also worked in another place and, moreover, he managed repeatedly to prove himself.

Agents approached Frank, giving Tony the opportunity for closer and properly reasoned observation.  
"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and Agent Kate Todd" silver haired man introduced himself and his companion, measuring Tony and Frank with icy and assessing gaze. Tony felt at that moment like a corpse in pathologist "office". Pathologist was agent Gibbs, who tried to discover the cause of death just by looking at it.  
"Detective Frank Prixton, and they are my people" pointed at Tony and two men who had just walked in their direction "Detectives DiNozzo, Stanley and Frox".

"Since politeness is over, let's get to the case. What do you have?" He said dryly, and in his voice one could feel the impatience. Frank, despite many years of experience, tensed slightly and he began to lay out information he learned during his morning reading of the files, and his own conclusions, backed up by logic. It didn't last too long because, as Tony pointed out, Frank was quite economical with words. Not that he was usually talkative, but now his speech was laconic.

"Kate will go with two of your me at the crime scene again and talk to witnesses. And I will go to your analyst" Gibbs decided, in a tone that clearly said that this is not a subject for any negotiation.  
"DiNozzo, show the way to agent Gibbs" ordered him Prixton. Tony looked uncertainly at his boss. The idea of being with this guy alone wasn't really something he liked, but what he could he do. He had only hoped that this agent won't suddenly become a sergeant and begins to drill him. Somehow he wasn't too good at submitting to someone else orders. He was much better at working alone, where he himself was a captain. On the other hand, it led him right here to Baltimore and local homicide... maybe this time following somebody else lead won't put him in any trouble.  
So he nodded his head to the agent and headed for the elevator, without looking at his companion.  
"They call you 'Kid'" Gibbs more said than he asked, when the elevator doors closed behind them.

Tony nodded. There wasn't much to say, and this guy wasn't rather interested in the circumstances of birth to the nickname.  
"You are young for a detective."  
"This nickname is misleading... and the youthful appearance I inherited in my genes, but because of it I had quite a long time problem with buying alcohol without ID".

Gibbs said nothing, but carefully watched Tony, which again brought association with the dissecting room. The guy seemed to have X-rays in his eyes.  
After a moment Tony looked away, berating himself in his thoughts for the previous statement. Mother said him many times that he should rather put his feet in his mouth than speak... Well, now he couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, like a deliverance from oppression, his phone began to vibrate in the pocket of his trousers.

"DiNozzo, talk... "He tossed carelessly. "Sure, free laugh. Seriously? Okay, thanks" he said, then hung up looking at Gibbs, who was still measuring him with his eyes.

"The murderer came in himself, and is in the interrogation room?' Gibbs guessed correctly. Tony nodded again, this time remembering to keep HIS tongue in check. Although he was tempted to ask how Gibbs knew it. Maybe Gibbs was really well trained government agent, something like Bond, to the teeth in super gadgets, such as laser and micro-speaker in the ear...

"It's too easy " Tony said, scratching his head, trying in the same time to discreetly check if Gibbs didn't actually have a transmitter in the ear. "Let's see what Alice and Mac will say."

Gibbs smiled slightly. "Let's see" he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: With special 'Thank you' for ****Huanted Darkling**** and ****Cripple X**** - this chapter we posted thanks to yours comments and everyone who post this story in their alerts.**  
**ps. thx to my Beta Inez:***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alice and Mac didn't have anything for them. Actually, they didn't really needed to strain themselves, because the offender himself already reported to them. But why Tony's gut screamed that it's a trick?  
"It was unnecessary do come here, Agent Gibbs," the captain said ironically, when they returned to the office. "The case is closed".

Gibbs looked at Tony, who sat at his desk muttering something under his breath. It looked that he also didn't like it.  
"Sure" Gibbs said to no one, walking to young detective's desk."And you, what do you think DiNozzo?"  
Tony looked suspiciously at NCIS agent. What is it? "Surprise, surprise"? Gibbs didn't look like a man who is interested in the opinion of an inexperienced detective, and especially not one which allows others call him "Kid." He was about to say something, but he couldn't, because his unspoken words were interrupted by captain.

"DiNozzo, the case is closed and don't dispute that if you want still work here," he growled, slamming the door of his cabinet. Gibbs fixed his gaze focused on him. Tony again had this unpleasant feeling that the agent examines him through. It was like a dream in which suddenly turns out that you shine your naked butt before the entire school, and no help come from anywhere.  
"Let's take a walk," offered after a moment's thought Tony. Gibbs nodded his head and walked after his guide to the autopsy room, where there were bodies of victims.  
"You know that by helping us you'll lose your job?" asked Gibbs.  
Tony pretended not to hear it. In fact, did he even care? Actually, he was staying in one place far too long. He had held the job mainly for Frank, who was his only decent friend. Besides, there was uncle Louie. The news of being fired rather wouldn't make him happy.

"Let's see what connects our victims" he said abruptly, approaching the first of the tables. "Alice didn't run DNA tests, and finally we have a suspect, and the unit tries lately to cut costs. So let's start from the DNA."

Gibbs agreed with him, nodding his head slightly. "Take care of it, I will contact agent Todd."

"One must have some special clearances to get into NCIS?" he asked casually. He didn't really know why he spoke, but since he heard of NCIS, it was niggling him. "Just curiosity," he added after a moment, sending Gibbs his trademark carefree smile, straight from toothpaste ads.

Amusement was clearly depicted on Gibbs face, but he said nothing. He just went out to place a phone call, with mysterious smile that could compete with a half-smile of Mona Lisa glued on his lips.  
"Don't go, where you're not wanted," he muttered to himself reproachfully, leaning over the corpse. He wasn't particularly fond of such views, but at least in this case bodies were whole. Last week they got a "puffy" pulled from the water and suicide. He really couldn't understand why people decide to throw themselves under the wheels of the train, instead of something like cutting their veins or overdosing sleeping pills.

"Can I help you?" He heard behind him a well-known voice of forensic pathologist Melissa Yarrow.

"I have to get a DNA sample for Alice to test," he said, smiling in a shameless, seductive way. He was well aware of his charm, and he knew that few women were able to resist. Although Dr. Yarrow was quite a special case. It was like playing with the cat. You never know whether you're playing with it, or it with you.

Dr. Yarrow was older than him, judging by eye, about ten years. Her main job has been achieving subsequent doctorates and harassing students who unfortunately had an internship with her. Not that he was incompetent or shrewish, she was simply a person who has come to everything by herself and didn't tolerate negligence. Failure to prepare for classes ended up with throwing student out the door.  
Today she was probably in frivolous, as she called it, mood. Without batting an eyelash she draw blood and injected it into the pre-labeled tubes. Tony admired her skill and her knowledge. At the beginning she treated him a bit as her student, teaching him the basics. He have often wondered why, from so many possibilities, she chose the cellar and communing with dead.

_NCISDANCISDA_

"Alice, how long will it take?" He asked lab tech, sending her another of his trademark, patented smiles. What he did might be not morally right, but it made his job faster and easier. He bent over Alice's arm and whispered in her ear "You have a perfect shape, you know?"

Alice just laughed. She already knew his tricks. Ideal knew what a womanizer he was, but on the other hand, it was nice to hear compliments. It improved her mood greatly, especially since in the perspective was painstaking research and analysis of evidence found at the scene.

"For you, anything," she whispered, inhaling the pleasant smell of perfume. DiNozzo was one of the few men who never bathed in the perfume and which, the only one, polished his shoes. In fact, he was probably a bit strange about it. Well, there are no perfect men. While Tony was close to ideal.  
" I need a minimum of twelve hours, so find some other occupation," she advised him, giving him the eye, then withdrew and went to another machine to cool down a little. It would be so awkward, say, pass out in the presence of DiNozzo. It might go to his head.  
Alice smiled at the thought, imagining the scenery of the eighteenth century ballroom, styled ladies fluttering eyelashes and sinking at the sight of Count powdered DiNozzo, paying them compliments.

"When you find something, let me know right away," he said giving her eye, then went out in quite a cheerful mood.  
In the elevator Tony met Gibbs. His face was inscrutable, and it seemed that even prying it with a crowbar wouldn't do anything. He stood by and stared at the glowing numbers of floors. Nothing like dead silence, he thought. In the end of the elevator stopped, proclaiming in voice a la Tanja Russian prostitute, that they are on the ground floor. Tony has never been more grateful to her, but found the elevator voice a good joke by detective Wilson, who probably dipped his dirty fingers in the machine. Never before the elevator has voice communications and Wilson repeatedly menaced that he'll make a joke to spite Old.

"We're going to the senator," said Gibbs in quite sluggish tone. In response Tony just nodded his head, in the meantime reaching into his pocket in search of the keys to the company car.  
"My car," added the agent after a moment.  
Well, it solved the issue of searching for keys. Tony usually had a problem with locating them. Maybe because it was not a red Ferrari, but a well-worn, official car of Frank, soaked in nicotine, at least as if it were the cigarette factory. A ride in such conditions he always gave clothes to the laundry and took a long bath.

When they stopped at the gate leading to the estate of Senator Franklin, Tony wondered what miracle he survived the ride. In his head he had already prepared his all testament. He was on roller coaster once, never remembered this experience too fondly, but in comparison with that he preferred roller coaster.  
Agent Gibbs, who, though definitely had some eye problems, drove as if he was running away from their pursuers, at least twenty hairy Hell's Angels. On the other hand, this whole Gibbs was making such an odd impression that it might be better to say that he drove as if he chased those bikers.  
As he took another regulating breath, Gibbs talked with a young guardian, in not quite successful way. Well, senators estates were guarded better than many prisons. He straightened his suit and looked at his shoes. Polished Italian shoes have always made a good impression.

"You seem to be new, so I'll give you a offer you cant refuse. Make friends with Franklin" he said nonchalantly, putting one hundred U.S. dollars to the top pocket of the security guard jacket, looking at the same time like a bored rich man. "And I and my overzealous friend will talk with senator..."

"Senator doesn't …"

"You think that all meetings are entered into the schedule? We are here privately and in some hurry," Anthony interrupted, impatiently glancing at his fake Rollex, at first glance, indistinguishable. The guard watched him, still undecided whether he should let this man into the estate.

"May I see any document?" Youngster was stubborn, but there were also ways of dealing with that. Anthony smiled indulgently, as if playing with the dog, then gave him business card with only a printed name. Other than that, the card was completely white and didn't contain any other data. Surprised, the guard looked at it carefully, and then let agents into the estate without a word.  
His name was often much better than any official ID.

"Do you think they will send a car for us or we just have to walk all the way?" DiNozzo asked, but Gibbs didn't answer. He just went ahead. It began to be annoying.

A few minutes later they both sat in chocolate colored, leather chairs, waiting for the appearance of the senator. Tony was sipping espresso from a cup that probably cost more than he earned in two years. It was nice to experience the luxury from time to time. Not that he really missed it, but every so often it was a nice addition.

The room was quite spacious, styled a bit as presidential office in the White House. On the wall hung old muskets and in the massive, illuminated bookcase stud bound in leather volumes, probably encyclopedias or something similar. On the other side was spacious aquarium in which swam black and white fish. Tony admittedly was fishing in the past, but doubted that it was any species known to him.

Under the window was a huge oak desk, covered with green cloth. Really good copy, said Anthony looking at ornaments, wondering in the meantime, if this whole style didn't mean that the suspect wanted presidential chair.

Senator, as required by a good custom, made them to wait about forty minutes. From staring at pendulum clock standing at the door he felt a little sick, so he treated the entrance of Senator almost enthusiastically. Franklin actually didn't pay attention to them. He sat comfortably behind his desk and lit a cigar, which he took from an elegant box standing on the desk. After a moment he looked at his "guests."

"Mr ...?"

"Agents" DiNozzo replied waving his ID in the air. "We are here about…"

"Mery Olsen, yes, I gathered. What can I say in this case. She was a friend of my daughter, from school. I sent her to the best public schools, but even there you can meet the... harmful element. Olsen hang around shady people, got exactly what she deserved. What worries me is only state of my daughter. The news of Mery death depressed her greatly.

Anthony watched the senator as carefully as Agent Gibbs. Except Uncle Louie shown him a bit the ropes of the sleazy world of politics, indeed reminding not only the mafia, but also the world's oldest profession. Senator talked a lot more than he wanted. His bad luck.

"Do you have any idea about identity of those two soldiers, whose bodies were found in Mery Olsen house?" Gibbs said, showing photos to the Senator.

"As I said, this girl was hanging different kind. I didn't know her too well, I'm a busy man. Perhaps Sara could tell you more about it, but ishe is very shaken and I don't think it is the right time to interview her .. If this is all all, someone will accompany you to the door, in a moment I have an important meeting, video conference... And by the way, how did you swayed my bodyguard?"

Anthony smiled with pride, giving the senator a white card, this time with the number written on the reverse.

"If you'll remember anything, please call. We'll find our way out" he said in perfunctory tone.

When they were behind closed doors, Anthony concluded that something stinks in this case. Gibbs walked to the exit, not paying much attention to him. Along the way, Tony heard a cry. Curious, he moved toward the open door at the end of the corridor. In the room light-haired girl, probably the daughter of Senator Franklin, was sitting on old-style sofa,.

"Sarah?" he asked to be sure.

She jumped up scared, apparently she didn't hear when he opened the door just enough to slip in.

"Who are you? I'm calling security!" she threatened with determination.

"I am a detective, from the police," he said, showing her his badge and ID. "I want to talk about Mery Olsen."

As soon as he pronounced the name, the girl burst into tears. "Mery was my friend from school... and now she's dead and it's all my fault."

"Certainly not, but can you tell me what you know about this case?"

"My father draw her into some of his business. And he paid to some guy to pretend to be her fiance, too. I didn't like it, but we couldn't do anything. So we came up with the idea that her brother, who is a military, will come here and scare this guy... All went to hell and now they are dead, because of me," she wept.

"Sarah?" Suddenly they heard senator's voice from the corridor. Tony jumped quickly and walked to the open window. It wasn't too high - if he stood on the ledge, he could jump off and grab the railing on the terrace - he assessed quickly. He looked at the girl.

"I work in the homicide department: he said, going out the window. "Call us when you are alone, but not from home. And don't tell him about this conversation."

Girl nodded, and adjusted the curtains. At that time, Tony ran along the hedge to the car. After plowing through the bushes, he nipped in the front seat, flicking small leaves off his jacket.

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs said reproachfully, as Tony just bared his teeth in a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts - they help a lot. And they're much appreciated. This chapter is for YOU! I don't know when or IF next will be 'cause I lost my beta who help me with translation thing. **_  
_**So, please enjoy this chapter.**_  
_**Love, Chandni**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After Tony passed his brief, yet concise account of the what he heard from Sarah Franklin, they rode on in silence.  
Tony had already noted that Gibbs is a man of few words, and sometimes even a single glance. On the other hand, his expression suggested that he was thinking deeply about something. They stopped at the hotel. Tony's inquiring gaze didn't get any answer, so he walked half-heartedly after Gibbs, across the hall to the elevator and then to room 107 on the second floor. As it turned out, room 107 was connected to the door of room 108, currently inhabited by the agent-with-neat-legs-and-nice-ass Todd. Tony sent her his classic smile to welcome her, and then decided to go for specifics. Question number one: who wants pizza?

They spend the rest of the afternoon and the night analyzing the collected evidence. Tony knew that he was tired, because he didn't quite feel the taste of coffee, and this happened sometimes after more than five cups of coffee and minus some 32 hours of sleep. Finally, around three in the morning he decided that he's going back to his place. Somewhere halfway between the hotel and his apartment, he got the message, as it turned out, from Alice. As a typical night owl, Alice worked efficiently in the evening, or rather, night. Anyway, she already had preliminary results of DNA test. Eventually Tony decided that the results can wait until morning, and now he will do something more constructive, like sleeping for example.

**ncis/da**

It was already beginning to brighten when he awoke, with wild neck pain. So far, he couldn't remember that the couch in his living room was as comfortable as floor or the stairs. He stretched out swearing under his breath, then walked toward the kitchen, picking up through cardboard boxes of pizza. He found a nibbled piece of pizza from a day before yesterday, that he didn't have time to eat then.

He smiled. Best thing about pizza was that it was so good, regardless of the temperature and time of eating. If it didn't develop any civilization, it was good to eat. After all, it was made mainly from cheese, and it was a real rarity only when moldy.  
Although that was claimed only by his friends, nouveau riches, having fastidious and soft palates, which only tolerated Cambridge and Camemberts.

He glanced at his watch, chewing on slice of pizza.  
It was nearly sixth, jogging time. Tony yawned protractedly, then went in search of a tracksuit and his running shoes.

When he returned, at the door he found Frank.  
"Frank?" He asked wearily, surprised by seeing his superior. "What happened? What are you doing here?"  
"Did you order some tests at the laboratory?" he asked entering Tony's place.  
Tony took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and pulled a few sips, looking at Frank.  
"There is a possibility," he finally replied, pulling off his shoes.  
"Old Man heard about it. He's furious, says that you're again doing something behind his back and make from him a fool. Unofficially, you're fired. Disciplinary action. I'm afraid that I can't do anything about it... "  
"Hey, don't worry, it's even convenient for me," Tony said, although it wasn't convenient at all. Old Man surprised him a bit with his decision, although Tony really knew it was only a matter of time and finding a suitable argument.

"I had to tell you, as your boss," Frank further explained. It was obvious that he didn't like this situation, but what else was there to do, Old Man was immovable and it didn't seem worth the trouble anyway.  
"I'm going to work," Frank said, leaving. Tony escorted him with his eyes, then quickly took  
shower. When he had finished and covered with a towel marched out of the bathroom, in amazement he discovered unannounced guests occupying his couch.  
Kate seemed to be embarrassed and Gibbs looked through a folder and generally didn't made a problem because of Tony's clothes, or rather the lack thereof. However, Tony himself thanked all holly spirits that allowed that he didn't go nude. It would be like realization of one of those dreams where you go naked to class or something.  
"Feel at home," he threw, going into bedroom. "Coffee is in a cabinet on the left, in the box that says tea," he said through half-closed doors.

**ncis/da**

"Maybe his daughter would be able to help us?" Tony interrupted the strange silence, when he sat in a chair in front of Gibbs, finally dressed. Todd still had inscrutable facial expression and seemed to avoid looking at him. Well. He was wondering about another problem. Where the hell did they get his address and how they got inside, after all he closed the door and the lock was supposed to resist even C4. 'Again I overpaid', he mentally sighed.  
He didn't want to be rude, but he would like to show them the door in a few vulgar words. He was hungry, sleepy, unshaven and in addition, fired, that is, generally speaking, unemployed.

Why couldn't he have a quiet life? Offences Department, for example, was quite a good storage area. He would sit behind a desk, ate donuts and drank coffee. Finally he would probably got hemorrhoids, and a big stomach, but at least he wouldn't be in this situation, and he had the impression that this is only the beginning.

"Your people finished the investigation," said Gibbs, drinking his second cup of coffee, that he made for himself. Tony looked at him for a moment, wondering how much of it he could drink. Since he met Gibbs, his constant companion was a cup of coffee and unreadable expression on his face.  
"I don't think his daughter would be able to help us," said Gibbs. And that's it. No arguments, no discussion. Just a statement. In any case, Tony was already too tired to go into it all, ask questions and all. As an aside, the case wasn't really his concern anymore, he was fired ...  
His reasoning was interrupted by the ringing cell.

"Gibbs," he answered and listen to someone for a moment, then hung up. "Let's go."

"The call?" asked Kate, who sprang up from the couch like a rocket, dashing for the exit.

"Two military dead," Gibbs said and reached for his coffee. "You are coming with us."

"Why?"

"To take you cup back when I'm done."

Tony loved the sarcasm, especially at half-past nine on Friday morning.

**ncis/da**

"Someone is murdering all the military from one unit," Frank said, watching paramedics put the bodies into body bags. Man looked around the room. His eyes stopped at Tony. For a moment, they were staring silently at each other, and then Frank sadly shook his head and walked out. Tony knew that his hours are numbered, but the worst was that Old Man could seriously stir in his papers.  
"Or someone wants to deceive us," said Tony, trying to focus on the case. His personal problems has to wait till bedtime.  
"You think, kid?" Gibbs snapped, leaving the house after he saw everything. Tony sighed and walked out onto the terrace to get some fresh air. Unfortunately, even the air seemed to be against him. It was early morning and the air was already stuffy. He looked at the sky. He hated those days when the sun was rising just to make you look ridiculous.  
A few feet away stood Frank, smoking a cigarette.  
"So much noise just for some DNA tests?" He asked, approaching the man. He didn't noticed Gibbs, standing by the window.  
"Without permission," jibed Frank. "Kid, it doesn't look good."  
"We have a case!" Tony was indignant. "I thought that's what it's all about, solving it. Now we have also this double murder. Something stinks here, and I won't rest ... "he didn't finish. Suddenly an idea hit him. Something was going on. The Old Man was recently acting strangely, stranger than usual. He quickly closed the case, and yet he was known for his inquisitiveness and steadfastness in the conduct of similar cases. He liked to dwell on them, especially in front of the cameras. Now he was more nervous and picked on the details. He wanted to get rid of NCIS agents and inconvenient detective, who poked his nose into not his cases, as soon as possible.  
"Frank," he whispered, struck by this idea. The man looked at him suspiciously. "And what if the Old Man is involved in this mess?" he asked.  
Frank dropped his cigarette and for a long moment stared at Tony.

**ncis/da **

He sat staring at the computer monitor, but really his thoughts were elsewhere. How to provoke Old Man to a conversation? He wondered, in the meantime toying with a pencil. He had to sharpen it ... and he also had to do something else, but he couldn't remember what and it was nagging him. He began to analyze the major events of the day, with the hope that it will help him come up with solution to the dilemma. He looked at the phone and then it dawned on him. Alice. He was supposed to get test results from her. If the Old Man knew about it, he would probably confiscated it, and she would got a scolding, but if he used his patented smile number 7 and irresistible charm ... He jumped up at once from his chair and, maneuvering between the two desks, moved toward the elevator. He was so preoccupied with thoughts of the results he hadn't noticed Gibbs, who was just emerging from an elevator, carrying a coffee.  
Brown liquid flowed between the tiles, while a cup rolled on its own way, creating a few more no less spectacular spills. Tony couldn't read anything from Gibbs face, as usual, but something told him that it's not good ... He made a vague face and then went down the stairs. Spending time with Gibbs in the elevator didn't seem to be a good idea.

Alice was alone and busy at her desk, humming under her breath a song that was coming from the radio.

"Do you still have these results?" he asked, taking a deep breath.

"Are you on fire?"asked Alice, clearly amused. He was lucky, so she was still in a good mood. Otherwise, even Gibbs with his eye tricks wouldn't get anything out of her. "Old Man took the originals, together with the evidence, but I have a copy for you. Thanks to this old printer, which copies everything twice..."

"I prefer to thank the young lab tech," said Tony, reaching for the paper.

"Ass-kisser," pointed out Alice, returning to a report file.

"Anyway, you're great," he confessed, then smacked his lips on her cheek, near the corner of her mouth. Alice at first froze completely motionless, then her cheeks pinked, and she muttered something as she walked to a machine standing against the wall.

Tony looked at the results. "Half-siblings?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes. There is something else, that came out just when the Old Man left …" Alice lowered her voice and looked around uncertainly. "This girl was related to the Senator."

Tony looked at her, frankly astonished at this turn of events. Relative? Of the senator? But...

"Are you sure?"

Alice just shook her head. "She was his daughter," she whispered, as Mac entered the laboratory.

"Hello!" Tony shouted, almost deafening Alice, and then went to the door at a speed of fired torpedo.

On the stairs he once run into Gibbs, but this time, the latter didn't have coffee with him. Fortunately. On the other hand, agent's inscrutable face was speaking for itself. He was screwed.  
Well, thought Tony, too much luck can't be good...

"Sorry for the incident with the coffee," he began looking for an escape route.

"Incident?" asked Gibbs. "You'd better have a really good news."

Tony pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket and handed Gibbs without a word.  
"The results ... "

"I see," said Gibbs, once again moving the card slightly, in search of a better angle.

"Judging by how you hold it, I was not certain... shutting up now," said Tony, when Gibbs' look spelled him out the murder in passion.  
Someone like Gibbs could kill him with secret blow of NCIS agents, pushing his body down the stairs and say that he found the deceased already in such a state. Or worse, he could carry it out, nobody would have noticed anything, and his body would end up as a Swedish table for vermin, rodents and larger scavengers. Tony shuddered up, eyeing closely Gibbs. Yes, definitely, this guy could do it.

"You see something interesting on my face?" Gibbs asked suddenly, almost making Tony jump.

"No, I just wanted to say …"

"Later,"Gibbs decided, reaching for the phone. "Your promotion is a sure thing," he added after a moment, waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Not likely," Tony began, but anyone Gibbs was calling, that someone picked up the phone and the agent turned his back on him, giving further information.

"You have an idea how to nail the senator?" Gibbs asked after the call.

"Even a few," beamed Tony, in his mind playing a few possible scenarios. But something in Gibbs eyes, probably a fierceness, told him that the idea straight from Pulp Fiction is completely eliminated.

**ncis/da**

Twenty minutes later, he was standing in the cold autopsy room waiting for the arrival of the captain who, as usual, when it came to him, wasn't especially in a hurry. For those few minutes he could get a good look at the tools, polished, gleaming in the light of lamps, which in some strange way had a calming effect on him. What else Melissa rummaged with them in human cadavers. Maybe ... probably ... rummaging is not too politically correct term, or technically, but only that at the moment came to his head.

He was gently touching the cold steel, when somebody marched into the autopsy room.  
"Detective, I officially announce that you should look for another job," the captain has already begun from the threshold, not even trying to hide his anger.

"It's unhealthy intriguing, the whole process of the investigation of what led man to this table, don't you think? Especially when the death is sudden and caused by someone else. Husband, sister, jealous lover, a psychopathic neighbor, whom one always believed to be retarded idiot..." Tony said in a calm voice, looking again at the tools on the tray.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked the Captain a little crestfallen. DiNozzo behaved like a fool, but he probably wouldn't be so desperate and stupid to kill his supervisor in police autopsy room and expect to get out of this unscathed.  
The Captain stepped back slightly to the rear. He didn't like the way DiNozzo looked at tools and prefer not to stand too close. He regretted that he so mindlessly marched to the center, instead of stopping barely out the door.

"About selling out soul to the devil," said DiNozzo a bit too dramatic, rebuking himself in mind for the pathos. The Captain has already looked like a man, who had just noticed that he's losing ground under his feet. After all, he wanted just to scare him a bit, and not make him shit himself out of fear.  
"About your deal with the senator."

"You don't have any evidence for this," began the Captain, but soon he gathered his wits. "You tell some crap sucked from a finger, in which no one will believe. Now get out, before I accuse you of trying to blackmail me. Your papers without it are only good for wiping one's ass.

"Actually, I have quite a bit of evidence," said quite casually Tony, playing with one of the knives, not paying much attention to the Captain. "The best part is that I know what connects senator with our deceased girl," he continued. "Perhaps the NCIS agents are aware of this ... maybe not. In any case I won't be intimidated. Nobody messes with DiNozzo's family .

"You don't even know what you're getting into, Kid," began the captain, trying to regain advantage, escaping between his fingers. "It's not a matter for a minnow like you."

"And certainly not for a whale like you. Unfortunately for you, I have the test reports and testimony of witnesses," he continued, this time not taking his eyes from the Old Man. "Go for a deal with NCIS, and they'll count you less for your dealings with the senator."

The captain was silent, pondering in his mind DiNozzo's words. If he weren't bluffing, the senator was in really serious trouble, from which no one will pull him out. As this ship went down, he certainly didn't want to follow him into the dark the other hand, what evidence could they have, after all he had his hand on the pulse all the time. NCIS didn't get any material that could bring them back on track.  
He smiled ironically. "Learn how to bluff better, son. If you want to survive, get out of here!" he said, and then simply walked out, leaving Tony alone in the autopsy room.

**ncis/da**

It was exactly 8 p.m., when black limousine pulled up from the western side of Petterson park. Senator Franklin got out of it, and walked poorly lit alley into the park. After a moment, he was joined by a man.  
"Senator," he welcomed even without looking at him.

"I heard, Captain, that you have some problems with, how to call it... overzealous detective," he began, looking around if no one's watching. He didn't need another problem."It's the kid, who appeared in my house with the agent of this NC - something," he growled unhappy, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket for a cigar.  
"He's not a problem anymore," assured the Captain, also looking around. Since when DiNozzo told him about his theories, he felt a strange need to keep checking back if no one's following. Meeting with the Senator in such a place would give rise to uncomfortable questions. At this stage, things certainly didn't need any more 'surprises'. "He was fired from work."

Senator Looked at his interlocutor with the derisive expression on his face. This man probably wasn't aware of what he said or maybe you just had to be a politician to know that the case was closed when all the mouths were closed. Or, for appropriate fee, in cash or lead.

"I doubt it. This kid can still cause problems, but I'll take care of it myself. You see to make things go smoothly with this Navy agency.  
"What do you want to do?" Asked the Captain, not entirely sure whether he wants to get an answer. The evening was sultry, but he felt that he began sweating. He didn't like it all, increasingly, however, to tell the truth, he had little choice. He come into this too far to step out now and get out of this unscathed.  
"Show the kid that he put his nose where he shouldn't," senator replied sharply, exhaling cigar smoke. "Does anyone beside the lab technician had seen these results?"  
Captain swallowed hard and remained silent, considering his options. In the end he decided to tell the truth. It'd be better if senator won't catch him in a lie. In this situation, when the game was fought for high stakes, this man was capable of literally everything.  
"DiNozzo," replied in the end, and Senator just shook his head.

"I thought so too, so it needs to be dealt with promptly. Him and those ... "  
"NCIS."  
"Exactly," he sighed, brushing nonexistent speck of dust from the flaps of his jacket. "I didn't like this whole Gibbs, he looks like man who can't be easily fooled, and removing him may be too risky. On the other hand, no one will meddle with my business," he said and thought for a moment. "Youngster knew too much and had to be killed," he added after a pause, "but the military was a mere accident."  
"And the other two?"  
"Ordinary bluff," he replied, throwing onto the asphalt remains of cigar. "One had to wave a carrot in front of them, they would spend weeks looking for something that links the victims. In the end they would close the investigation for lack of evidence. Simple, cheap and clever," he concluded, smiling triumphantly. But his smile fell after a while, when he noticed police officers surrounding them, as well as NCIS agents.  
"Thanks for the carrots, it helped us connect a few facts," said sarcastically Gibbs, cuffing the Senator in handcuffs.  
"How?" The captain asked, clearly surprised by the turn of events, as Tony just smiled and showed the wiretapping, which has placed in the captain's jacket after their conversation in the autopsy room.


	6. Author's note

Hi all! Thank you for all of the reviews and favs. I'm sorry to say that but I won't be writing this story any more. It's too much work with translating this thing and without any help I can't take care of it. So, one more time THANK you all!

Love, Chandni


End file.
